Plume des sables
by Zero-ryuu
Summary: Réponse au défi n 42 du Poney Fringant. Thème: le Harad.


Voici ma participation au défi n°42 du Poney Fringant. Le thème est le Harad.

Bonne lecture. :3

* * *

Plume des sables

_ Le ciel était noir. Noir d'une chape de ténèbres qui avançait inexorablement en avant. Le Mûmak se mouvait avec majesté. Sur son dos, la tour de guerre se balançait au rythme de ses pas puissants. Les hommes étaient silencieux. Ils attendaient patiemment que viennent le temps des hurlements. _

_C'était le calme avant la tempête._

* * *

Le sable du désert devenait d'un ocre profond sous les derniers rayons de soleil. Le temps était devenu doux avec la fin de la journée. Je laissai mon regard errer sur les étendues sauvages qui bordaient la cité d'An Karagmir. Au loin, il y avait les formes mouvantes d'un groupe de lionnes pourchassant une gazelle. Il me sembla que cette dernière avait une avance considérable. Mais les animaux disparurent bien vite.

-Sire, fit une voix dans mon dos, à quoi pensez-vous ?

-Qui des lionnes ou de la gazelle gagnera ce soir ?

Je vis Kalaf hausser un sourcil surpris. Mon jeune neveu avait encore du mal avec mes questions qu'il qualifiait de philosophiques. Avant que je ne l'appelle à moi, Kalaf n'était qu'un soldat parmi les autres et il manquait cruellement de culture. Mon frère n'avait pas daigné porter son éducation à un plan important. Il avait dénigré le savoir et il était mort suite à la morsure d'un serpent. L'ironie du sort était qu'avec un peu de savoir il aurait pu ralentir l'avancée du poison le temps de trouver un médecin. Mais Kalaf n'était pas un mauvais garçon. Il s'était avéré être bon élève et, j'en étais sûr, digne d'être mon héritier.

Car, moi, Shera El'Kali, seigneur d'An Karagmir, avait été victime d'une double affliction. Ma femme était morte en couches et l'unique enfant qu'elle m'avait donné avait péri dans une embuscade de pillards.

Encore aujourd'hui, la douleur est tenace. Je les aimais tous deux tendrement. Mais en tant que seigneur, je dus apprendre à l'apprivoiser et à vivre avec. Encore quelques années. Le temps que Kalaf soit fin prêt à monter sur mon trône.

-Sire ?

Kalaf commençait à s'impatienter. La patience n'était pas son fort. C'était là le point de son éducation qui était le plus difficile à lui inculper.

-Y a-t-il un objet d'étude qui requiert ma présence ?

-Les attaques des pillards inquiètent les nobles. Ils voudraient savoir ce que vous allez faire à ce sujet.

Je pinçai mes lèvres en une moue énervée. Ma haine des pillards n'avait, elle, pas décrue depuis la mort de mon fils. Je rejoignis donc le conseil. Nous avons longuement débattu avant de décider d'envoyer une expédition punitive contre l'un de leurs points de rendez-vous. Avec de la chance, ils y seront. Ou pas. Les pillards étaient encore plus pénibles à attraper que les rapides gazelles. Je souris. Alors qui du lion ou de la gazelle gagnerait dans ce cas-ci ?

Quand je rentrais à nouveau dans mes appartements, la nuit était tombée depuis longtemps. Et d'un coup, la fatigue me saisit. J'avais eu une longue journée. Un serviteur vint me proposer un dîner mais je le renvoyai et allai m'étendre sur mon lit sans plus tarder.

* * *

_Ils étaient venus de très loin. Loin à l'Est. Loin au Sud. Tous ils étaient venus, répondant à un sourd appel. Bientôt ils seraient à la guerre. Et les haines séculaires, toujours vivaces, commençaient à enfler en leurs cœurs. Ils avaient hâte de faire couler le sang de ces ennemis tant hais. _

_ Tellement hâte._

* * *

Si les pillards m'avaient paru embêtants la veille, ce ne fut rien comparé à l'affaire qui nécessita mon attention ce jour-là. An Karagmir recevait un étranger visiteur.

Un messager du Roi-Dieu Sauron.

Son influence sur l'Est ne s'était pas si amoindrie que cela après sa chute, il y avait des millénaires. Ses temples et son clergé étaient toujours là. Ses Grands Prêtres avaient le pouvoir de seigneurs ainsi que les terres qui allaient avec. Et plus d'un Haradrim leur obéissait au doigt et à l'œil. Je n'eus donc pas le choix. Il fallut que je reçoive le messager en grande pompe.

Il était vêtu d'habits noirs et un masque couvrait sa tête. Était-il un Homme ? Ou un Orc ? Je n'aurais su le dire. Et je ne voulais pas penser qu'il soit pire que cela. Le Roi-Dieu Sauron avait des créatures étranges et terribles à son service.

-Que puis-je faire pour vous ?, m'enquis-je, essayant de cacher ma nervosité. J'y arrivai autant que la gazelle réussit à faire croire au lion qu'elle n'a pas peur de lui. Il me répondit d'une voix crachotante, étouffée par l'épaisseur de son masque.

-Sauron-le-Grand désire que le Harad lève une armée en son nom.

-Une guerre se profile-t-elle à l'horizon ?

-Sauron-le-Grand ne règne pas encore en maître sur ce monde. Cela est une infamie. Il se prépare à prendre ce qui lui revient de droit. Entraînez vos hommes ! Que vos chevaux soient rapides ! Et amenez à Sauron-le-Grand des légions de Mûmakil !

-Nous ne pouvons rassembler autant de bêtes sacrées !

-Sacrées ? Seul Sauron-le-Grand est un dieu en ce monde. En doutez-vous ?

Sa voix s'était soudainement faite dangereuse et je me raidis sur mon siège. Un seul mot bien placé auprès du Roi-Dieu et An Karagmir serait rasée, ses habitants torturés et tués et le sol aspergé de sel, pour qu'aucune vie ne puisse plus jamais y fleurir. Je déglutis nerveusement et tentai de redresser la situation :

-Que le grand Roi-Dieu pardonne mon blasphème. Je n'avais à la pensée que la puissance des Mûmakil.

-Elle n'est rien devant celle de Sauron-le-Grand.

J'acquiesçai vigoureusement et le messager ne parla plus de menace. Il m'apprit que le Roi-Dieu accordait aux Haradrim encore quelques années pour se préparer à la guerre. Les nombres demandés étaient hallucinants. Mais je savais qu'ils seraient atteints. Car la peur de l'échec allait motiver les seigneurs de l'Est. Même si le tribut demandé par le Roi-Dieu diminuait fortement nos ressources.

Le messager partit tout aussitôt, me laissant dans un état poche du choc. An Karagmir avait bien prospéré durant les dernières années et voilà que tout avait été vain. La guerre allait tout emporter. Richesses et vies.

Je soupirai. Pour obéir au Roi-Dieu, il allait me falloir entreprendre un grand voyage. An Karagmir avait de nombreux Mûmakils dans son armée mais aucun pour mener une charge. Je devais aller capturer un Oliphant de la trempe d'un chef et le ramener pour le dresser en un fabuleux Mûmakil.

Car après tout, pourquoi désobéir et mettre en danger mon peuple ? L'ennemi, certes non nommé, ne pouvait être que le détestable pays de Gondor. En tout cas dans un premier temps.

* * *

_Le cor sonna. Un son puissant qui vrilla le cœur des ennemis. Le son annonciateur de la mort. Car, quand les puissantes bêtes chargeaient toutes ensembles, qui pouvaient prétendre les arrêter ? Les cris retentirent soudain. Des cris de haine et de guerre. Le sang allait bientôt couler._

* * *

Le lendemain je nommais Kalaf seigneur temporaire le temps de mon absence. Puis je fis seller le plus rapide et endurant des chevaux seigneuriaux et partis sans plus attendre. La route allait être longue. Je devais traverser tout le désert du Proche-Harad jusqu'à atteindre Lurmakûn. Là-bas, je prendrais le chemin de la Route des Caravanes passant par les régions d'Arysis et de Siakan. Un autre grand désert m'attendait ensuite : le Nâfarat dont le nom souligne la grandeur. Et, après ce long voyage de plusieurs mois, j'atteindrai enfin l'Extrême-Harad et la Terre des Oliphants.

Ce voyage ne serait pas de tout repos. Animaux dangereux, pillards téméraires et seigneurs adverses allaient parsemer cette route. Il faudrait aussi faire attention aux mirages, à la chaleur du dur soleil de mon pays et au manque d'eau. Mais j'avais déjà fait ce voyage. Plusieurs fois. Ce n'était pas la première fois que j'allais chercher un Oliphant pour le dresser en Mûmak.

La traversée du Proche-Harad se fit facilement. C'était mon pays et je le connaissais parfaitement. Je sus éviter les pillards et trouver les points d'eau. J'accueilli toutefois Lurmakûn et Arysis avec un soulagement joyeux. Il me tardait d'atteindre la cité de Maresh où mon ami Nosta Dalaghaa était seigneur.

Nosta me fit un chaleureux accueil, comme je m'y attendais. Je pus m'y reposer et reprendre des forces. Il avait aussi reçu le messager du Roi-Dieu et avait dû promettre d'ardemment entraîner sa cavalerie pendant les prochaines années.

-Après tout, ajouta-t-il, le rire à la voix, le Roi-dieu ne pourra alors que voir mes talents et me nommera chef de toutes les cavaleries du Harad !

Je riais avec lui. C'était son vœu le plus cher que de mener au combat les plus puissants cavaliers de notre pays. Nosta vénérait, comme tous, les Oliphants mais ils n'avaient pas son amour comme l'avaient ses chevaux.

Je le quittais une semaine après et repris ma route. Siakan s'avéra moins calme que Lurmakûn et Arysis. Un groupe de brigands assiégeaient la Route des Caravanes dans cette partie-ci et je dus guerroyer contre eux plus d'une fois. Mais je traçai ma route et ils ne purent m'arrêter. Et bientôt, il se dressa devant moi.

Nâfarat, le Grand Désert.

Sa traversée fut ardue malgré ma carte et mes connaissances géographiques. Les temps chauds battaient leur plein et, en ce lieu, le soleil était meurtrier. J'arrivais de l'autre côté plus mort que vif et m'effondrai dans un village perdu à sa frontière. Heureusement, les habitants, à la peau noire comme tous ceux de l'Extrême-Harad, prirent soin de moi, même s'ils me demandèrent compensation juste après mon rétablissement !

L'autre grand danger auquel je dus faire face fut l'attaque soudaine d'un groupe des grands singes. Pourtant leurs jungles sont encore bien plus au sud. Ils devaient s'être perdus. Ils étaient agressifs et affamés par cela. Je dus batailler ferme avec eux avant qu'ils lâchent prise.

Alors, enfin, j'arrivai, en loques et d'une saleté repoussante, sur le sol sacré de la Terre des Oliphants.

* * *

_Le sol trembla. La terre sembla résonner avec le fracas de la charge. Les mugissements des Mûmakil se mêlèrent aux hennissements des chevaux. Le serpent noir sous son fond rouge et le cheval blanc sur sa verte prairie flottaient dans les airs._

_ Puis ce fut le choc. Terrible._

* * *

Je foulai la Terre des Oliphants de nombreux jours sans en croiser un seul. Ils semblaient se cacher. Je vis bien des éléphants mais ils n'avaient ni la grandeur ni la puissance des bêtes sacrées que vénérait mon peuple. Je continuai donc mes recherches.

Au bout du septième jour, j'entendis enfin le mugissement d'un Oliphant. Mais je n'eus pas le temps de m'en réjouir que le sol trembla sous un martèlement incessant. Un autre mugissement, plus proche, se fit entendre et je me jetai en vitesse sur le côté. Heureuse initiative ! Juste après mon action, une immense femelle déboula et passa en trombe sur le chemin que j'empruntai juste avant. Un Oliphanteau la suivait tant bien que mal. Il semblait être très jeune mais déjà bien grand pour son âge. Gris acier était sa peau. Vivaces ses yeux.

Je sus que j'avais trouvé mon meneur de troupe.

Il ne restait alors qu'à régler le problème de la capture. Un gros problème en vérité. La femelle était forte et intelligente. Elle tenait à son petit et ne le laisserait pas sans surveillance. J'allai devoir recourir d'ingéniosité.

La chance me sourit alors. A moins d'un jour du point d'eau où ces deux Oliphants s'abreuvaient, un groupe de lions avaient élu domiciles. Et une idée germa dans mon esprit.

Il me fallut d'abord chasser une gazelle et me recouvrir de son sang et de sa peau. Puis j'étudiai le terrain et attendit le moment propice. Si ma course était trop longue, les lions me rattraperaient avant que je puisse me mettre en sûreté. Je n'avais pas la vantardise de me croire plus rapide qu'eux. Enfin l'occasion se présenta. Les félins s'étaient rapprochés des Oliphants, attirés par l'eau et non point par eux car il est folie que de chasser les bêtes sacrées. Je me mis contre le vent et attendis que les deux groupes d'animaux soient à quelques mètres les uns des autres. La femelle restait calme malgré la présence des gros félins. Tant qu'ils ne seraient pas agressifs, elle ne se sentirait pas en danger.

Un sourire étira mes lèvres. Dans le cas contraire, elle allait les affronter.

Je jaillis soudain de ma cachette et l'odeur que je portai, celle de la gazelle, arriva aux museaux des lions affamés. Ils oublièrent l'eau et les Oliphants. Une gazelle isolée et blessée était une trop belle proie.

La course commença. La femelle s'énerva et fonça sur nous. L'adrénaline courrait dans mes veines avec vivacité. Juste avant l'impact, je laissai tomber la peau de gazelle au sol et glissai sous le ventre de l'Oliphant qui continua sa route. Elle mugit. Les lions rugirent. Ses défenses furent secouées et les félins reculèrent pour les éviter. Profitant de l'inattention de la femelle, trop occupée à son combat, je bondis sur l'Oliphanteau. Il était apeuré et gémissait pitoyablement. Sourd à ses plaintes, je lui mis un bandeau sur les yeux et une corde au cou, tout en évitant ses coups de tête et de pattes. Il était déjà bien lourd.

Mais il me suivit quand je le tirai en avant. Je n'aurai jamais cru que cela serait aussi facile. Un coup du destin ? Où avait-il si peur qu'il voulait à tout prix quitter cet endroit bruyant ? Quoi qu'il en soit, nous nous retirâmes loin du combat. Je sifflai mon cheval, attachai la corde de l'Oliphanteau à la selle et pris la route du retour. Eau et provisions avaient déjà été rassemblées. Je devais faire vite. La femelle ne devait pas nous retrouver.

* * *

_Les ordres furent donnés et, dans un même ensemble, la première ligne de Mûmakil ouvrit l'attaque. Les énormes têtes tournèrent de droite et de gauche et les défenses acérées et armées éventrèrent chevaux et cavaliers. Puis les flèches sifflèrent et les hommes tombèrent._

* * *

Des années d'entraînement furent nécessaires pour que l'Oliphanteau devienne adulte et que cet adulte soit entraîné en Mûmakil. La présence du Roi-Dieu se fit de plus en plus forte au fil de ces années et tous surent qu'il revenait en force, qu'il n'avait pas été entièrement vaincu en cette lointaine bataille où il était tombé et qu'il désirait la vengeance. Alors la haine du Gondor revint dans nos cœurs et l'Est se rassembla sous la bannière du Roi-Dieu, cet œil rougeoyant qui voit tout.

Enfin vint le temps où le messager du Roi-Dieu amena l'ordre de se mettre en marche et l'Est se vida de ses guerriers. Les Haradrim se rassemblèrent au sud du Pezarsan et les cavaliers Variag du Khand nous rejoignirent au nord du même fleuve. Mais, par mesure de sécurité, ils partirent les premiers et nous ne fîmes pas la route ensemble. Une route menant vers le Mordor.

Nous traversâmes l'Harondor en toute discrétion pour ne pas alerter Minas Tirith de notre venue. Mais l'Ithilien fut une autre paire de manche. Les patrouilles du Gondor y étaient plus vivaces car ce pays borde de près le Mordor. Plusieurs de nos détachements furent attaqués et des Mûmakil furent tués avant même le début des batailles. Mais ces quelques pertes ne firent qu'amener en nos cœurs la colère et nous nous mîmes à attendre avec impatience notre entrée dans la guerre.

Certains d'entre nous furent envoyés au nord pour combattre les Nains d'Erebor et les Hommes de Dale et d'Esgaroth. Quelle folie que d'y envoyer les Mûmakil ! Toutes bêtes sacrées qu'elles sont, les Mûmakil sont habitués à une chaleur accablante et non à un temps frugal.

Mais le principal détachement de Mûmakil resta pour combattre sur les Champs de Pelenor lors du siège de Minas Tirith. J'en avais été élu commandant car les Mûmakil d'An Karagmir étaient forts et grands et l'Oliphant que j'avais dressé était le meilleur de tous. Alors je décidai de mener moi-même la charge et d'être son conducteur.

Ainsi me coupai-je les cheveux car un conducteur de Mûmakil est rasé et peint et quand leur longueur tomba à terre, je sus avec force que s'envolait avec elle les années de paix qui l'avait vue pousser. Et pour une raison que j'ignorai alors, j'en fus attristé.

* * *

_Nul ne pouvait résister à la charge irrésistible des Mûmakil. Pas même ces grands cavaliers que sont les Rohirrim. Les chevaux furent écrasés et les flèches bien petites face à l'immensité des bêtes sacrées. Puis le vent tourna. Aragorn fils d'Arathorn revint en Gondor avec l'espoir et la bataille fut perdue pour les armées de Sauron._

* * *

J'écris ces dernières lignes avec difficulté. Rouge est la terre, rouge de mon sang qui s'écoule de moi. Je gis près de mon Mûmak. Terne est maintenant le gris de sa peau. Fermés et sans vie sont ses yeux. Et ses défenses sont brisées. Voilà où m'aura mené toutes ces années passées à le dresser. Le voilà étendu, mort, brisé à mes côtés. Quel être infâme suis-je pour l'avoir ôté de force à sa mère pour le mener à sa propre destruction. Je prie désormais, et qu'importe le blasphème que cela représente, pour que Sauron, ce Roi-Dieu sans compassion, tombe comme les Haradrim ont été fauchés. Mon peuple reviendra sur ses terres bien faible.

Alors j'espère que les temples de Sauron seront mis à bas et que les Haradrims se souviendront de leurs anciennes croyances, de cette foi que nos aïeuls plaçaient dans le soleil et l'eau et dans les bêtes sacrées. Car ils ne trahissent pas. Le soleil réchauffe et brûle. L'eau désaltère et engloutit. Les Oliphants sont fiers et fiables. Nous les connaissons et les comprenons. Ils nous connaissent et nous comprennent.

Je désire rentrer chez moi, dois-je bien m'y traîner, pour y mourir sur le sable aimé et revoir les pierres d'An Karagmir. J'espère y retourner pour saluer mon cher neveu Kalaf comme le seigneur qu'il doit devenir tandis que la vie me quitte.

Alors…Allez ! Je vais panser mes blessures du mieux que je le puisse et prendre la route vers le Sud et mon pays. Le voyage sera long. J'aurai le temps pour pleurer le sort de mon peuple. Pleurer sur pour la mort de Nosta, cet ami qui n'aura pas échappé au carnage. Qu'il était brave quand il a chargé les Rohirrim devant cette cavalerie qu'il désirait si ardemment ! Je l'ai vu du haut de mon Mûmak et j'ai prié pour lui. Et je l'ai vu tomber. Et j'ai vu notre étendard être jeté à terre. Mes prières auront été vaines. Tout comme cette guerre…

…

Je laisse ces feuilles volantes derrière moi. Qui sait si quelqu'un les lira.

* * *

_L'Intendant Faramir reposa les pages de papyrus sur le bureau. Pendant la guerre, lorsqu'il officiait en Ihitilien, il s'était un jour demandé ce qui poussait les Haradrim à servir Sauron et à mener leurs Mûmakil en guerre contre le Gondor. Maintenant il savait. Et il se disait que l'Homme pouvait parfois être bien idiot. Dans un autre monde, un autre temps, peut-être aurait-il apprécié ce Shera El'Kali, seigneur d'An Karagmir. _

_Non. Il en était sûr. _


End file.
